Finally
by stellarflame
Summary: "How about you just kiss him? I mean, you know already Natsu is a man of action, right?" Lucy was about to do something that Levy had said. NALU. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.


Hey, I'm back! This is my first one-shot. Hope you like it.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy is currently walking towards the strawberry road, to the apartment. Unlike usually when she is heading home, today she is not walking on the ledge by the riverside, she still had Plue with her, though. The little celestial sprit's step wobbling tried to match with his summoner.

She was deep in thought, recalling what was her blue-haired friend had said. Earlier that day, she and Levy went to a local bookstore. Her fellow bookworm had suggested them to hunting for a new material to read. Then, after both get what they look for, they decided to go for lunch and hang out for a bit. So the two headed to a nearby cafe.

There they talked about books, missions and of course they talked about boys. More specifically about their own dragon slayers. Levy had asked her about her crush for the Fairy Tail's resident fire mage.

Levy was the first person Lucy told about her crush towards Natsu, and constantly ask her what she would do about it. And as usual, Lucy couldn't answer her. Because she herself not have a single clue about what she'd do.

Lucy liked Natsu – no, she _loves_ him! She doesn't know when the crush growing to love, what she knows was along the way they changed. But she was afraid her feeling would ruin what they had. Natsu was her first friend and best friend, she couldn't imagine ruining their friendship with her feelings if he doesn't have the same feeling as her.

So she decided to hide them. She too curious how he would react if she ever confessed, but looking at how dense Natsu is, she doubted he'd understand the concept of romance. He would just say "I like you too. We're nakama after all!" while giving her his trademark grin. Lucy scoffed at the thought, that was it, he only knew love for his nakama and nothing else.

When she reached her place, she dove her hand in her purse to find a regular key to open the door, Plue vanished with a small puff his time had already runoff. The door shut behind her with a small thud. She is not surprised to find her pink-haired best friend sat on her couch, no doubt he was waiting for her.

Lucy approached him ready to yell at the pink-haired idiot for breaking in, again. However, upon closer inspection, there are two things she noticed. One, he is fast asleep with his hand rested at the armrest to support his head, the other hand rested on his stomach. Two, there's no trace of his blue furry companion. Where's that sneaky little cat might be, those two rarely separated so she is a little worried.

Lucy's anger ceased when she looks at his sleeping face. His face is so cute and peaceful and he looked so calm, that she does not dare to wake him up. He is always goofing around, and sometimes serious when he is fighting. So it was strange to see his calm expression.

She crouched down in front of him, then she put her elbows on her thigh cupping her face, savoring the calm atmosphere around her. She once again remembers what Levy had said.

'_"How about you just kiss him? I mean, you know already Natsu is a man of action, right? So instead of telling him with words, you just show him. I'm sure he'll understand!"'_

Lucy snorted, _kiss _him? '_I doubt has a romantic bone in his body let alone knows what a kiss is!'_ Lucy shook her head. But, should she try it? She is always wondering how it would feel to kiss Natsu. How it to feel his lips melded with hers. Are his lips warm like his body heat? Are they as chapped as they looked like? Her face turned the shade of Natsu's hair at the thought.

Now she really wants to kiss him, the longer her staring at his lips the more it made her want to kiss them. Lucy bit her lower lip and close her eyes in an attempt to clear her thoughts of kissing Natsu, but it seems but that instead brought up the picture of him and her kissing.

Lucy abruptly opened her eyes and got up, her face ablaze and her heart beating so fast she is afraid Natsu would wake up because of it. Looking at him once again, she silently thanked God he still looks as calm as before, he sighed in relief and straightened up to his level. A little peck won't hurt, right? Besides, he is still fast asleep so there's a bigger chance he won't feel it!

She's kinda feel bad for taking advantage of his current state, but she can't hold back anymore! She is desperate for him to notice her! She is so lonely when he left her after the guild disbandment, though he didn't know that back then. Added by the lost of Aquarius his absence makes her lonelier than when she still lives with her father.

So when he had come back to her life and they revived the guild she is so happy that she almost confessed to him. She resists doing so, though because of the biggest war waiting for them. After the war, she is to focus on her novel, so it pushed back in her mind even further. Now when everything had calmed down the feeling resurfaced and it was driving her crazy!

She leaned down towards Natsu, she put her hand on the back of the couch beside his head, her eyes fixated on his lips. She placed her lips above his and close her eyes before she could back out. His lips were warm but soft unlike she had imagined. She was about to pull away when she felt a strong hand on her waist and the other placed on the back of her pulling her closer to the owner. She was frozen for a moment and opened her eyes abruptly, trying to figure out what was happened. Then her eyes widened with realization, Natsu had kissed her back! _Oh my God, __Since when he woke up?!__ What should I do?!_

Natsu tilted his head and pulling her close, urging her to kiss him back. Lucy is relaxing in his hold and falls for his kiss eventually. She closes her eyes and moved her hand from the previous spot to grasping his scarf, she tilted her eyes to deepen the kiss.

She can feel his smile and he pulled her flush against his bringing her to sit on his lap. They pulled away after what felt like hours, with his eyes still closed Natsu pressed their foreheads, a soft smile on his face. He opened his eyes and his smile widened staring at her, she was blushing her face as red as Erza's hair.

"Finally," Natsu whispered "I've wanted to do it for a long time now" he added, chuckling when he heard Lucy squealing and hid her face on the crook of his neck. "Weirdo" he smiled all the while wrapping his arm around her, hugging her tight against his.

* * *

**Let me know how you think about this. Especially the kiss scene. This is my first time writing that scene. Thank you!**


End file.
